My 'Rightful' Place
by MistyZshi
Summary: When her arrogance and spoiled nature becomes too much for her parents, Bulma finds herself kicked out of her home with no superman to come flying to her rescue, unless you count the superman wearing a grey suit who turns her life inside out. "You are such a hoe." "You know, I don't think you realize that doesn't affect me as much as you want it too...or at all really."


**Some people may not like this story and I am completely okay with that...**

 **Warning, this story involves beating, suggested rape and…well…violence in general…**

* * *

"Papa don't do this!" I cried, staring up at my father from where I was sprawled on the front porch. He looked down at me, disgusted.

"Get out, Bulma, you weren't worth the effort I put into raising you."

"Papa!" I screamed, my voice coming out hoarse; he ignored me, only throwing a duffel bag at me before scowling down. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to rise up to our standards, I truly believed you could, but of course that was before you decided to throw a party here without our consent when we were away! You're a spoilt child, Bulma, and running this company requires an intelligent adult, not a child." And with that, he slammed the door, leaving a crying Bulma in the cold of the night.

The blunette picked herself up, staring through teary eyes at her former home before she started down the street. She took her phone out, still sniffling to herself and dialled her ex-boyfriend's/still friend's number.

"I didn't deserve this." She whispered to herself as the phone rang in her ear.

" _Hello?"_

"Yamcha." Bulma greeted, her voice cracking in an attempt not to start crying again.

" _Bulma! Hey what's up!"_

"I…I need a favour…" she whispered, frowning at the loud noise in the background of the line.

" _What? Just a second. OI! Y'ALL! SHADDUP! I'M TRYNA TALK TO MY FRIEND! Ugh, hang on Bulma, I need to go. I'll talk to you later yeah? Bye!"_

The line clicked and went flat, leaving a speechless Bulma staring at the screen. She bit her lip and burst into tears again, rubbing at her eyes furiously. "What am I gonna do?" she whispered to herself. "What am I gonna do…?"

Bulma really had been the golden child: she was strong, smart, beautiful, and her father was more than proud to call her his heir, all up until her seventeenth birthday. Her "friends" at school convinced her to invite them over because they'd never been to Capsule Corporation. Of course, in doing that, Bulma wanted to make an impression, so she invited everyone, and turned it into a party.

A party which resulted in the destruction of a new company product that was due to be released in the market only a week later.

"That was no excuse for kicking me out…I didn't mean to…" Bulma muttered to herself, quickly coming close to tears again. "What do I do…?" The blunette fell back against the wall of a random house. How long had she been walking? She didn't know and she really didn't care.

Sliding down the wall and settling herself down against it, she looked up at the stars. "No shooting stars to grant my wish tonight, shame." She laughed humourlessly.

She felt sick to her stomach. Joking right now made her feel actually sick.

"Yamcha won't help me, Kami knows Lipscia, Mascari and Blusch won't help me, Launch can't help me because she's in Venice, 18 has been missing for months and…Kami, I'm doomed." The teenager flopped her head into her arms and sobbed silently, realizing finally the full extent of the situation. "I'm all alone…" she whispered.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" Bulma's head jolted up and she realized she was in the shadow of someone. "Lost re we?" the figure asked again and Bulma slowly looked up into the face of a handsome man wearing a grey suit with a white coat trailing behind him. She nodded slowly, not quite sure whether to be cautious or not.

"What's your name, little one?" the man asked. "Bulma…Bulma Briefs…Or I used to be…" the man looked shocked for a second. "THE Bulma Briefs?" She nodded before silently muttering. "Formerly Bulma Briefs." The man sighed. "Kicked out were you?" She nodded, too distraught to realize she was sharing far too much information with a stranger.

"Well, I go by many names, but the only one you need to refer to me as is…Big Daddy…"

Bulma shot up when she heard this, now realizing exactly who, or rather what she was talking to. "You're a Pimp." He chuckled lowly. "Not just any pimp." He grinned. "I'm your Pimp. And I now…own you." He took her face in his hand and smirked down at her, leaning in to kiss her. She wriggled and cried out, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"HELP!" she screamed, panic overtaking her. The man chuckled again. "Now, now, I'm not so dense or unintelligent as to… recruit someone when there are people around. Now give up, you're beating and you know it."

With strength she didn't know she had, Bulma wriggled out of the man's grasp and flipped him the bird before running off, not bothering to get her stuff. The blunette ran full speed down the street, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could hear his footsteps behind her, but she was smaller, more agile, and she ducked into an alley, hiding quickly behind a dumpster and pressing a hand over her mouth.

"You truly are a stupid little bitch aren't you." The man snarled from the beginning of the alley, his voice a growl. Bulma stifled a gasp with her hand, pressing down harder, her eyes wide and wild with frantic panic. "What dumb hoe hides in an alley, where no one can see you or hear you scream?" Bulma was suddenly grabbed roughly by the collar and hauled to her feet, the dark and angry eyes of her capturer looking into her own scared, blue ones.

"Call it a spur of the moment decision." Bulma joked humourlessly for the second time that night, it seemed being witty was a way of ignoring present events for her.

"You're a smart-mouthed little slut aren't you?" The man sighed before unexpectedly slapping her across the face making her squeal in pain. "Shut up!" he snarled, slapping her again. She cried out and was slapped again, which caused her to whimper, bringing down her volume when she realized being loud would only get her hurt.

"Now…you belong to ME!" he hissed before kissing her harshly, Bulma tried to wriggle away again, disgusted and this time was rewarded with a punch in the gut for her trouble. She coughed out blood and gasped hoarsely. "To me…" he snapped, glaring at her and kissing her again.

Bulma's shoulders sagged in defeat, her cheeks red and slightly welted with blood and her stomach screaming in agony, and she kissed back.

* * *

 **Okay, this was just a prologue, I promise you, this was just to explain how Bulma gets…where she is next chapter…I am not good at writing dark stuff….It seems to be all I'm writing though….**

 **Funny that huh?**

 **Next chapter will be much, much longer!**

 **P.S. No, the Pimp is not Vegeta. I'd rather throw up then have Vegeta a woman-beating pimp.**


End file.
